Kirk's Breakfast
by Pandora's Teapot
Summary: Slash: Kirk/Spock. The Enterprise is docked for maintenance and the crew are taking a well earned break, which for our beloved Captain and his First Officer includes some much needed alone time.


CAPTAIN KIRK'S BREAKFAST

By Pandora

The coolness of human flesh against him woke Spock gently. His eyes had opened slowly, greeted by the warm glow of the Earth's sun creeping in from around the edges of the drawn curtains. Birds were chirping outside, the sound was pleasant to Spock, even as he allowed his eyes to fall closed again. Drifting back into sleep, he nestled closer, pressing his cheek against the space between Jim's shoulder blades. He was greeted by a soft murmur as Jim sought out Spock's arms and pulled them tighter around himself.

"Morning," he yawned, running his fingers lazily along Spock's forearm. The warmth of the Vulcan was deeply relaxing, Jim Kirk could happily lie in bed all day. Indeed, he could think of no better way to spend the first day of his well-earned holiday. The Enterprise was safely docked and undergoing repairs, his crew released for a month of leave that they had eagerly accepted. Jim had toyed with the idea of visiting Vulcan, but Spock had seemed somewhat unimpressed by the idea, so Jim had instead asked him to stay on Earth with him. Without hesitation, the Vulcan had agreed. Now they lay together in Jim's bed, legs entwined, holding onto one another greedily. There was no sense of impending disturbance, no intercom to break through their peace and interrupt what small shreds of time they usually had together. Just a lazy Sunday afternoon ahead of them.

"Good morning Jim," Spock replied, planting a small kiss against the flesh of Jim's back. So far, it was an agreeable human indulgence to Spock, this concept of a holiday. He had never had difficulty shifting his perception of Jim from lover to captain and back again, but after sixteen hours, forty-two minutes and twenty three seconds of freedom from rank and duty, Spock was quite content to relinquish formalities and allow himself to simply enjoy James T Kirk, not the starship captain, but the human.

"How did you sleep?" Jim asked, rolling over lazily to face the Vulcan, his arms twining around Spock's neck and drawing him into a light kiss.

"Well, thank you," Spock replied, "and you? How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Jim mused as he stretched sleepily. Spock was confused.

"Am I to understand that human infants sleep differently to human adults, Jim?"

Kirk laughed.

"Not exactly Spock," he said, easing the Vulcan against him gently, "it's just a metaphor, it means I slept very soundly."

Content, Spock yielded and lay his head against Jim's chest. He closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Jim's fingers in his hair. The birds continued to sing and the sun continued to warm, lulling the Vulcan into half-sleep dreams. A sigh escaped him that made Jim smile. It made him happy to know Spock was comfortable here with him, he had worried that Earth would be about as relaxing to Spock as Vulcan was to him. As he listened to the slow, peaceful breathes of his dozing first officer, Jim felt himself overcome with love for this seemingly concrete, unbreakable creature that now lay innocent and emotionally unguarded in his arms. It had been a long time since he had last seen Spock so relaxed.

"Spock?" Jim asked gently, brushing his fingers against the cheek of the Vulcan, waiting for him to stir, "are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

He could have melted as those dark, deep brown eyes slowly peered up at him.

"That would be very pleasant," Spock replied, drinking up the lusty gaze he received from Jim Kirk. The hazel-blue eyes smouldered, rekindling something of the heat that had burned in them the night before. Tentatively, Spock reached for the blanket, dragging it up over their heads before letting Jim engulf him in a kiss. It took considerable amounts of groaning from within Kirk's stomach to convince him to release Spock.

"Pancakes, waffles, French toast," Kirk listed with a grin, tapping the tip of Spock's nose gently with his finger, "what'll it be?"

"I trust your judgement Captain," Spock responded playfully. Jim smiled before reluctantly climbing out of bed and searching for his clothes. Spock watched with an expression of Vulcan amusement.

"You know Spock," said Jim, slipping into a pair of faded jeans and a plain t-shirt, "just for fun, I want to dress you up in some standard issue casual Earth fashion. Here, try this."

Jim sat on the bed beside Spock and began to dress him, guiding his hands and arms into the sleeves of the soft cotton shirt he had chosen, his hands sweeping over Spock's shoulders as he drew the material over them. Jim tilted his head with an approving smile, letting his hands continue to fall down Spock's chest and coil around his waist.

"I like it," he chirped, "what do you think?"

Spock looked over the garment, quite content with the way it fitted. The material smelt clean and felt crisp against his skin. He voiced his approval with a soft kiss pressed against Jim's cheek. Kirk smiled, his eyes locking onto Spock's as he drew back slightly and began to fasten the buttons.

"Perhaps after breakfast you'd like to explore the city?" Jim suggested halfheartedly. Spock thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"Is there anything you'd like to do while we're on Earth, Spock?" Jim asked, determined to make the Vulcan feel welcome. He was met with thoughtful eyes. Fastening the last of Spock's buttons, Kirk took the Vulcan's hand and returned the gaze. He had learnt to read those eyes well.

"My thoughts exactly," Jim concurred with a grin. A slight curiousity passed over Spock's expression. It was clear to him that Jim had ascertained his desire to simply be together, unhindered by responsibility or schedules that interrupted their fleeting time away from the roles of captain and commander. But Spock knew that grin well and curiousity once again got the better of him. Gently, he reached out and placed his fingers against Jim's face. The human closed his eyes and continued to smile, welcoming the meld.

"Our minds as one, t'hy'la, show me," Spock whispered. Delving into Kirk's mind, he was greeted with a stream of images that accompanied the secretive smile splashed across Jim's face. Swimming in the river hidden neatly in the woods behind Jim's home, walking hand in hand beneath the stars they knew so well, shared showers and chess games by firelight, and a warm, inviting bed to facilitate their passion. Spock began to stroke Jim's fingers with his own.

"We're not having breakfast just yet, are we Spock?" Jim asked, his heart rate steadily increasing as his fingers moved to unfasten the buttons of Spock's shirt again. The Vulcan watched as Jim pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground before moving forward, crawling over him and pinning him against the bed. Spock submitted, allowing Jim's hands to cuff his wrists, fascinated by the lustful fire that danced in the eyes of his beautiful human.

"It would appear highly unlikely," Spock answered, raising his eyebrow slightly, "unless you have determined that I am a waffle."


End file.
